


The Coming of Age of Vince Enriquez: Tales From the Friendzone

by hotaryu



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: College Life, F/F, F/M, Gen, Romantic Comedy, School Life, luna squad, lunasonas, mga kalokohan ODK, plenty of hugot, sin tag: everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaryu/pseuds/hotaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince Enriquez is a freshman at ADMU with Gregorio Del Pilar, his friend. College is not what it seems, with its tricks and whatnots. The biggest challenge, however, lies with the romantic twists and turns of his college life - and he's not alone. Romantic comedy, hugot sessions, kalokohans abound - and anything goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make Me Feel Like Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautiful_as_endless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_as_endless/gifts).



> Adela "Addie" Reyes is mine.  
> Luisa Bagon - bukkun's  
> Selya - Selya's  
> Jay Hernando - beautiful_as_endless's  
> Margarita Castellano - Faye's
> 
> Plenty of Lunasonas

**Chapter 1: Make Me Feel Like Someone Else**

(Vince)

Just like his brother, Vince supposed, under the light of the sun. Just like his brother, to end up in Ateneo De Manila. Vince looked up from where he stood, the extended roof of Regis Center above his head. The air was not so bad, but he knew Bulacan air was fresher than this. Quezon City was full of buildings and skyscrapers, with little greenery. Well, this was going to be okay. Okay. Okay. Besides, he had been attending class for three days.

 

Fourth day of class, and everything would be better. The workload was still light for now. A temporary lull, he thought again. Well, everything was sort of new. He’d been in Ateneo for all his life. He’d studied his butt off just to land a spot in both UP and Ateneo, and he had even managed to help Goyong take his last year of high school seriously. It was a wonder.

 

And it all went by so fast.

 

He’d been waiting for Goyong up to now, in the crowded café. Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf, Kuya Etong had said, was good, but it was a bit pricey. The two other seats beside Vince were unoccupied, and around the café, were the diners. All of them were preoccupied. A _chinita_ girl in an MC uniform, with an Attack On Titan sticker on her laptop, typing. She seemed to be waiting for someone. She was cute, he thought, really cute.

 

Well, this was getting a bit boring. He glanced at the denim knapsack he had bought with him, and what was inside of it. Alkaline water, his newly-bought textbooks, and the photocopied files he had with him. He’d read all of it while he had been stuck here for the last twenty minutes. It felt strange to be alone in a table and a café meant to serve groups. Well, there was also the cute chinita from MC. He could see her lanyard. Communication.

 

Maybe, she could help? Chinita, with squinty dark brown eyes that lit up animatedly, shoulder-length hair worn in a tight bun at the back of her head, and a straight and small nose. Her charm was in the youthfulness and pallidness of her features. She was small, too. He paused. She really seemed pretty cute, and nice. She was now texting, her brows knitted in concern.

 

Maybe?

 

“Miss?”

 

She looked up at him. She was something to look at, alright. Her eyes were dazzling, and her cheeks had dimples.

“Do you like Attack on Titan?” he asked.

 

She gestured to the sticker on her Lenovo laptop. A sticker of Erwin Smith, and Mikasa Ackerman. She laughed. It was a light laugh.

 

“Of course, I do!” She took another breath. Her eyes blazed. Yep, this was an energetic one. Hyper? That was nice.

 

“Who’s your favourite character?”

 

“Oh, I like Erwin Smith!” Surprising. He expected her to say Eren or Mikasa. How could one fangirl over a character like Erwin Smith?

 

“Why?”

 

“He’s handsome,” she murmured. “And smart. And really complex. I like how layered his character is. What about you?”

“I like –“

 

The door of the café opened, and a guy with glasses entered. He had an ID with a red lanyard. UPD. He wore faded jeans and a red shirt.

 

“Nikki.” He smiled at the girl, and Vince took a step back. So apparently the cute girl was taken, he thought, as he went back to his own seat. Sad life. He had this kind of luck at girls. Oh well, what were girls? He needed to focus. He had to be back in his element.

 

He tapped the table. His eyes skimmed over the surface of the menu that hung near him, near the counter. It was good enough he had gotten a seat inside the café. Outside, it was a smokers’ place and his brother absolutely abhorred the smoke. Bad for the lungs, that secondhand smoking. His parents had warned them about those kinds of things even when they were children, he and his Kuya Etong and Jose.

 

Well, where were those two friends?

 

Adela. No, not Adela. He blinked. **_Addie_. ** She’d gone out with him to the gym on the first day of school, after they both got some photocopies of the cases, and they had worked out. She hadn’t gaped at him, when he took his shirt in front of her. She did say she would be signing up or talking to the Debate Society of the college.

 

Goyong? His older brother’s best friend said he had been on the way to Regis Center, after dropping by UP to pick up something for Julian, or someone. He had gone to UP Town Center to buy some new clothes and meet one of his professors for a project.

 

The two of them better be here, Vince willed. He couldn’t wait to discuss the business of the thing called college life. The two of them had barely talked about it but he knew them better than that. Both of them internalized too much.

 

“Sir, can I take your order?” chirped the waitress.

 

Vince took a look at the menu.

 

“I want coffee. Brewed coffee. And the pasta.”

 

This would take some time.

 

(Adela)

 

She would fit in the university, Vince had told her, the first day, while they were working out, him shirtless and she stone-faced and focused as she worked on her cardio, in Gold’s Gym. No need to worry much about your brothers outshining you here, he’d added. She had nodded and pretended to look relieved, internalizing everything and taking the surroundings in. Only one goal had been in her mind that moment: working her butt off.

 

But he had been right. She affirmed this, as she walked up the stairs leading to the footbridge that was connected to Regis Center. The day had gone well. She couldn’t help but run the list of her to-dos. The president of the Ateneo Debate Society had accepted her, as they should. They had been the ones to tell her that they wanted her in, last year, during PSDC. The cases had already been photocopies. She had done her advanced reading and she had already studied for the Diagnostic test for Math. Now that those were out of the day, she would have to meet Vince and go to the house she was staying in, with Goyong and him.

 

Her day was going well. The professors had been nothing but full of praises for her high marks and they complimented her well. Her speaking and reasoning ability, for the English teacher. Her high mark on the Diagnostic test for Filipino. Well, this was good.

 

The three of them had been from Bulacan, Goyong and Vince and she. They had grown up together, and it was effortless to have the arrangement like this: the three of them boarding with Kuya Etong, who was now working. He had been the pride of their town. And their town probably expected the same of Vince.

 

She just knew that. Freshman year was tricky, she supposed, but add that with the pressure of your family and the town, and that was how heavy the burden on Vince’s shoulder was. She held her iPhone tight, as she skidded across the footbridge.

 

The footbridge was painted brick-red, and the ground was dusty. A bit rough, she gauged, as she took the first two steps. The wind blew, and the sun shone.

 

Under the sun, she knew she looked neat and nice today. Her long hair was loose, straight, falling down her back, her short orange skirt, white blouse under her leather jacket and white sneakers. Her walking was now slow, and she grinned to herself. She slipped the phone inside her pocket, the pocket of her skirt.

 

Slowly. To see Vince.

 

There was a sudden slip, as light as a feather and she turned.

Another girl was looking back at her, and she was wearing a black jersey shirt and faded cutoff jeans. Her features were birdlike and she was not considered traditionally beautiful – chapped lips, tan and her hair tied in a trusty ponytail and eyes the color of ink. However, her expression made up for it. Animated, even. The girl grinned at her. She looked to be about a few years older, even and there was something so grounded in her. The way she moved, or how planted to the ground her feet were.

 

The girl’s smile grew wider and her eyes blazed.

 

Adela turned away. Just nope.

 

She went on walking, and walking. She had to see and tell Vince at least, despite the girl. She hummed something to herself- a Halsey song, if ever- and her white sneaker-covered feet did the talking. If Vince needed anything, he could say it.

 

More people were walking behind her. At the door of the second floor of Regis Center, there was a man from UPD going up.

 

Shit.

 

Daniel.

 

“Oh, hi Addie! Must ka na?” He asked as he opened the door for her. Daniel had some… history with her. So he was now in UP Diliman now, huh?

 

“Ah, magkikita kaming dalawa ni Vince. Ikaw?”

 

“Ah. May lakad ako sa MC, susunduin ko yung pinsan ko. See you soon, Addie! Blooming ikaw ngayon!”

 

“Same as you!”

 

The door closed behind her and she sighed.

 

So she was blooming, huh?

 

She stepped on to the now-moving escalator, and put her hands on the pocket of her short, orange skirt.

 

It felt hollow.

 

Wait a minute.

 

She pulled out her own hand and looked at it.

 

Shit.

 

Someone must have stolen it.

 

The phone had all her music. Halsey’s whole EP, Bamboo’s newest songs, Zedd, almost all of the songs of Lana Del Rey, ONE OK ROCK and Halsey… and a lot of stuff. Her notes. Her text messages from the ADS.

 

And worst.

 

That picture she had taken of Vince in the gym.

 

The NSFW one.

 

She closed her guys and grit her teeth. Shit. Shit. Shit!!!

 

Someone must have stolen it.

 

**(Goyong)**

UP Town Center had not disappointed him. Wanderlust. War of the mind and the body – swimming, his sport – and women. Three Ws he followed in his life. He was a freshman now. His high school life had been well, although it was a little too reckless, sometimes. Ateneo High School, and then the Ateneo De Manila University.

 

He took the last bite of the _onigiri_ he bought from Family Mart, and stepped out to catch the jeepney. Hopefully he’d hope onto one that was head into the Katipunan avenue. Get to Regis Center, he had been making Vince and Addie wait for a while. Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. Another day at Katipunan Avenue; back then in his high school days, he would have been off to go girl-hunting around. But he had a nice start. He had broken up with all of the girls months ago, before graduation.

 

College marked something new for him. It was still in the prestigious Ateneo, still in Katipuna, albeit with a few new changes. Kuya Etong had welcomed him into his new house, now that he was working, for the sake of practicality. And he and Vince had welcomed Adela to the Ateneo, now that she had gotten accepted and the Debate Society had been scouting her, eyeing her for a while. It was amazing, now that two of his friends, were now with him. First year of college, and Adela had even managed to secure a spot in Etong’s house. Nothing would change. And maybe he could make something of it.

 

He felt the stares on him. He had been wearing light blue denim shorts, sneakers and a polo, and his new trusty man-purse, as he liked calling it. His hair had been gelled nicely, and he certainly made a cutting picture. People found him attractive. He relished in it, like the way Adela practically shone whenever she was in the debate podium, destroying cases and rebutting all sturdy and reliable. She had a brilliance in her quest for execution; his own brilliance was the way he carried himself.

 

Vince wasn’t exactly like that.

 

The jeep stopped in front of him. Katipunan. Okay, good.

 

He took a few steps up, and took a seat near the door. The jeep wasn’t that populated, and he was quick to feel the looks of the people staring at him, at how stylish and good-looking he was. He was used to it.

 

He looked away, but he couldn’t do it. His gaze fixed on the people sitting opposite him. Three UP Diliman students, to his Atenean education. There were two girls, and one male. The jeepney started moving.

 

There was a girl in front of him.

 

Man, she was pretty damn cute, shapely and athletic. Her hair was long and wavy, dyed a pretty fiery red. Her long nose was straight, and her skin was fair, and nice. Little to no makeup, her eyes were a dark brown and shaped like almonds. A black Star Wars cap was set on her head and she wore it backwards; a black sweater over faded denim jeans and dirty black sneakers. She was so pretty. And it wasn’t like she was trying at all. Her beauty was something magnetic and candid.

 

And in a way he felt something so different about his pull to her. The pull was just too strong for him. It was like a moth to the flame.

 

And he had to get her.

 

She caught him, with her eyes. She lifted her eyes, and Goyong could not find the strength to look away.

 

He blushed – hard.

 

She flashed a smile at him, showing strong white teeth.

 

What was she doing to him? He wanted to know her name. He wanted to go sit next to her and ask her questions. Where did she come from?

 

“Good morning po, Miss.” Hopefully, that would work wonders. He was already expecting to get her name.

 

The girl giggled and her face dimpled. Damn, she was just too cute.

 

“Good morning din. Atenista ka, di ba? Yung ID mo kasi.” Her voice had a cadence that slightly reminded him of Addie. Addie was in control, and Addie was her own person. This girl wasn’t like the other girls he had courted. Like Addie.

 

Beside her, her two companions stiffened. The girl beside her was cute, too. She was wearing a white blouse, a silver necklace over denim leggings. There were flower clips on her curly black hair.

 

Wait a minute.

 

She seemed **familiar**. The girl beside his current object of affections, her eyes skimmed over the blue ID Goyong had placed on his pocket, the ID card out there for all of them to see.

The boy gave Goyong a seering once-over. He had a sour expression on his face; he wore a plain red polo and old denim jeans, and a plain hand-me-down knapsack. His footwear was only a pair of faded and old flip-flops.

 

“Oo, Atenista ako,” said Goyong to the girl. “UP Diliman ikaw, di ba?”

 

“Oo.”

 

The girl in white paled; she was now done reading Goyong’s ID. She leaned closer towards the girl Goyong was talking to. Her dark eyes dimmed, and her expression twisted in an unpleasant manner.

 

“ADMU ka na pala, gago.”

 

The girl beside the redhead spoke, and Goyong’s eyes scanned her again. Wait. She was indeed familiar.

 

…

“Selya?”

 

“PAKYU Greg, ang landi mo pa rin!”

 

…

SELYA.

 

“Selya! Break na tayo! Matagal na tayong break!

 

“ANG LANDI MO PA RIN, EH! Kakabreak lang na naman nating dalawa, pero eto na naman, lumalandi ka naman! GAGO! Punyeta ka!”

 

The jeepney stopped, and the jeepney driver craned his head.

 

The young man beside Selya took her shoulders. He tugged on her shoulder, his face looking more sour by the passing second.

 

“Selya –“

 

“Bitawan mo ako! Punyeta ka, Greg!”

 

“Selya, I thought I told you we’re over!”

 

“Whatever! ANG LANDI LANDI LANDI MO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Anong gulo to?” The jeepney driver turned to them, at the back seat. The jeepney had now parked in front of the building that had Mercury Drug in tow.

Selya pointed to him.

 

“Eto o. Yung ex kong Atenista. Linalandi kaibigan ko.”

 

In other words, Goyong was kicked out of the jeepney… and forced to walk all the way to Regis Center.

**

 

(Vince)

 

“Sorry late ako.”

 

Goyong slammed the door of the café behind him in frustration. Sweat poured down his brow and he wiped it angrily, away. He seemed to have had a bad day. He quickly took the seat near Vince.

 

“Anong nangyari, Goyong?”

 

Goyong smiled.

 

“In love ako, Vince.”

 

“Kanino naman?”

 

“Galing kasi ako sa UP Town Center, so sumakay nga ako ng dyip. May cute na babae akong nakita.”

 

“Hay naku, Greg.” Was this another one of his crushes? It had been a cycle, Vince had already figured out. Greg was casual. Fluid and adaptable, and charismatic, and smart, all with the bad boy vibe that made him so appealing to women. He had many girlfriends in high school, too. That was the sad part of being Goyong’s best friend in high school.

 

“Dude. She’s different.”

 

“Different?” Vince sighed. When would the game end?

 

“Oo.” Greg sighed. “Pero kainis eh. I was going to ask her name pero inaway ako ng friend niya. Yun pala ex ko yung friend niya.”

 

“Sinong ex? Si Cora?”

 

“Hindi.”

Let the guessing game begin.

 

“Si Fely?”

 

“Ay, hindi.”

 

“Si Mary?”

 

“Hindi.”

 

Goyong cringed. “Yung pinakamalala eh. Inaway ako at minura. Tinapon tuloy ako sa labas ng jeepney ng driver.”

 

“Hulaan ko. PAKYU Greg ba?” Vince laughed.

 

“Oo.”

 

“E di si Selya.” Of course, Selya had given Greg a run for his money. Selya was wonderful, she was pretty popular. The breakup had been Goyong’s idea. Last he heard of Selya from Kuya Etong, she had gotten into the Education program of UP Diliman.

 

“Oo, si Selya. Panira talaga.”

 

“O, kamusta si Selya?”

 

“Mukhang may bagong jowa. Katabi nga niya eh.” Goyong’s eyes blazed. “Vince. Tulungan mo ako. Kailangan kong malaman pangalan ng girl dun sa jeepney. Kailangan ko siya makilala.”

 

“Sige, sige. Post ka sa may UP Diliman Secret Files. Kung poem ang trip mo, ieedit ko yan.”

 

“THANK YOU, PARE!”

 

“Chill ka nga.” Vince checked his phone. Hmm, he had sent Adela a few texts to her phone. “Wala pa si Addie.”

 

“Tinext mo na ba?”

 

“Oo. Ilang beses na nga.”

 

“E di, hanapin natin siya.”

 

“No need.”

 

The door closed again, and Addie was standing in front of them. She seemed tired, and panting, her eyes dim with worry.

 

“Addie, tinext kita. Bakit ngayon ka lang?” Vince frowned.

 

She laughed and laughed.

 

“Wala. May nalimutan ako sa may prof ko kaya binalikan ko, Vince.” Her chuckle was awry and nervous. “Balik na tayo sa bahay ng kuya mo. Pagod na ako.”

 

**

**UP Diliman Secret Files**

16 hrs. Quezon City

Roses are red

Violets are blue,

You’re so cute and pretty

And very nice, too!

This poem is dedicated to the beautiful girl with red hair wearing black Chuck Taylors on the jeepney na papuntang Katipunan earlier. I really like you, I want to know you.

What’s your name?

-Aguila, ADMU

**Like. Comment. Share**

80 Likes

 **Margarita Castellanos** OMG. Foul.

 **Emilio “EJ” Jacinto** Uy, mag admirer ka na pala, Jay Hernando!

 **Selya Luces** PAKYU GREG ALAM KO IKAW TO. EJ, wag ka nga :( **Jay** , wag ka na maniwala sa hijo de putang ito.

 **Joven Hernando** **Jay** , ikaw ba ito?

 

**

 

**Ateneo De Manila Secret Files**

17 hrs. Quezon City

“Hello, sino yung girl na nakasuot ng orange skirt, white sneakers at black jacket na naglalakad-lakad sa may Regis Center at footbridge kaninang hapon? I really do would like to ask her out.”

-X, SOH

 **Like. Comment. Share**.

 **56** Likes.

 **Pole Mabini** Is this you, **Addie Reyes**? You were wearing the same outfit.

 **Ramon Tan** Ate **Addie Reyes** !

 **Greg Del Pilar** Ang savage naman o, **Addie Reyes**

 **Vince Enriquez** Waw.

 **Addie Reyes** Uy, ano ba B(. **Greg Del Pilar**

 **Fely Aguinaldo** **Addie Reyes** sagutin mo na

 **Addie Reyes** Thanks for the compliment, I guess, but for now, I’m not interested in dating.

 **Pole Mabini** Savage.

 

**

(EJ)

 

The dormitory that Andoy and Oryang was homey. And he was more than relieved to be staying there at least for the while.

 

“Selya?”

 

He asked her, as she was washing the dishes, her back to him.

 

“Mhm, EJ?”

 

He had known her for a week, since enrolment, and he had arrived to get his place in the dorm. Pretty and cute.

 

“Sino yung lalaking nasa may jeepney kanina na sinabihan mong PAKYU Greg?”

 

“Ah.”

 

She turned to look at him.

 

“Yung ex ko. Si Greg Del Pilar.”

 

“Ano ba ang ginawa niya sa iyo?”

 

“Ah, nagthree-timing siya sa akin. Dalawang babae mula sa mga all-girl’s school. Fuckboy talaga siya.”

 

“Pasensya na, Selya.”

 

She laughed.

 

“Bakit naman pasensya, EJ?”

 

“Hindi mo kailangan matrato nang ganoon.”

 

“Wala akong intensyong umibig uli, EJ.” She turned on the faucet and continued with the dishes. “Aral muna bago landi.”

 

“Oo naman.”

She flashed him a winning smile – a smile that suddenly took him back to dreams of running water, sharp blades and a song that was in Bisaya, the click of rosary beads, and the warmth of a soft touch that healed.

 

It was not until he was at his bedroom, looking at the cracks on the ceiling that he got the idea that he was bothered by Selya’s outburst on the jeepney.

 

He hated seeing her upset, he realized.

 

 


	2. They Didn't Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens slowly. In which Adela becomes Banco De Oro aka We Find Ways, Vicente is now the Hot Friend and Goyong and Guada bond over random stuff.

**(Adela)**

“Bakit ang tagal mo kahapon?”

Kuya Etong knew better than to ask that. It was early in the morning, and by this time, Vince and Goyong were showering, in their respective bathrooms. Adela was eating some homemade ramen, with old chopsticks.

Kuya Etong had been the reason why she chose Ateneo.

“Ah, may nangyari eh.”

“Sabihin mo na. Baka matulungan kita eh. Sabi ni Vince kagabi sa akin na ang hirap mo na imessage sa cellphone kahapon.”

“Eh… kasi po…” She laughed nervously.

“Ano?”

He raised a brow at her. Kuya Etong was reliable. He was handsome and smart and he had time to take note of her troubles.

She took a deep breath.

“Nanakawan kasi ako ng phone sa may Regis Center kahapon, eh.” Another deep breath. Calm down, Addie. Calm down. May NSFW pa naman po yon.” Okay, she said it, and Kuya Etong seemed fairly amused.

“Anong NSFW?”

“Not safe for work, po, Kuya.”

Kuya Etong tapped the table with his fingers. The taps were light. Amusement danced in his deep brown eyes. “Si Vicente wallpaper mo, no?”

“Opo.” She scowled. “Anyway, pahinging pera. I need to replace my phone ASAP. Debsoc kasi kailangan akong contactin lalo na yung minementor ko si Ramon Mamon. Text nang text pa naman si Ramon Mamon sa akin.”

“Okay.”

Good.

Adela took another bite of the noodles. “Can you do me a favour, Kuya Etong?”

“Anything, I guess.”

“Can you not tell Vince my wallpaper of him in my phone is NSFW? My other pictures of him… Well, they’re not exactly safe for work either. Wag mong sasabihin ha. Ililibre ko ikaw ng Jollibee o McDo. Wag lang malaman, ah.”

Etong stared at her in shock. “Seriously?”

“Hey, I am BDO. I find ways.”

He snorted. “Sige, ibalik mo yung nanakaw na phone sa iyo.”

Adela sighed.

* * *

**Twitter**

**Addie @adelante**

GUADA, WHAT’S GOOD?

 **Catalina Fonbuena** and **Greg Del Pilar** liked this.

 **Greg Del Pilar** **@bagyong_goyong**

Sino tong si Guada? LOL.

 **Pole Mabini** **@dakilang-lumPOLE**

I was wondering the same thing. You better tell us later. Also, please explain to me why you are so hard to contact.

 **Elena** **@callmeELLIE**

OMG. RUN, GUADA, RUN.

 **Cat** **@CATnip**

RUN, GUADA, RUN, INDEED.

**Ramon Mamon @ramon-mamon**

Who is Guada, Ate Addie? O_O

**Anacleto E. @matanglawin**

Alam na dis, Addie. ;)

* * *

**(Vince)**

Break without Adela… That was strange. She had told him that she would be hanging out with the Ateneo Debate Society members, and now, he and Goyong were left to their own devices without her. It felt weird. They were blockmates… but she seemed too preoccupied today. Looked at her organizer, and made notes. Her face was calm, but she seemed too stressed for the second week of school ongoing.

The two of them were now eating at the Bobby Box diner. Korean, Vince had insisted. Nothing like food trip, since 90% of the time, Kuya Etong was out at work. And Adela, well, she was the one who cooked and she did happen to seem busy as heck.

“Kamusta iyong poem na pinost mo sa Secret Files ng UPD?” asked Vince.

“Nakuha ko na name niya.” Goyong grinned like a child. “Jay ang name niya. Jay Hernando.”

“Hay, congrats.”

He took a sip of his drink.

“Pero well, anong plano mo na sa kanya?”

“Ligawan siya.”

“Gago. Kilalanin mo muna siya.” Vince blinked. “Akala ko naman bagong buhay ka, ah.”

“Pero swear. May super good feeling ako about her. Jay ang pangalan niya. And UPD siya. Course niya English Literature.”

Wow. Effort.

“Pero yun naman laging –“

“Not this time, pare.” Goyong’s grin deepened. “For once, gusto ko talaga makilala siya. Feel ko talaga may chance ako.”

“Sige, as you wish. Mag-ingat ka ah. Basta wag lang bumagsak grades mo. Second week pa lang ng college.”

“Thanks.”

Vince sighed. By this time, they were now done eating. The bill had been paid, and he rose up from his seat, with Goyong, casual. The two of them started to walk. One escalator, then out of the glass doors, and onto the road, where the footbridge was.

A girl wearing a jersey stood in front of them, and she had a birdlike face. Her grin was like that of a fox’s – and it was creepy, how roguish her aura was. Her jeans were faded and she was wearing a UPD ID.

“UY!”

Vince paused in his tracks.

Who the heck was this girl?

“Ano ba?”

She stood in the middle of the way, all grins and mischief. She smelled like one thing. Trouble. Beside him, he felt Goyong frown and stiffen.

“UY!” The girl started laughing. Her face was foxlike, Vince thought, her features creased. Her laughter was loud and throaty, and her feet were planted to the ground. Her eyes were never still.

“Ikaw yung _**hot**_ na boyfriend sa phone na ninakawan ko ah!”

“Boyfriend?”

Vince repeated the word. Wait. Dios mio. What was this now? First Goyong fell in love with some girl in a jeepney headed from UP Diliman, and now, Adela was busy as heck. And this. Wait a minute.

“Oo.”

Goyong coughed.

“Wait a minute. Did you just call Vince _**hot**_? Ako kasi sa aming dalawa yung sanay na sanay na matawag na hot.”

The girl started cackling harder.

“Oo naman, conyo pa more! Ganiyan pala magsalita ang mga taga-Arrneo tulad niyo, ah! Nakakatawa!”

“Wait lang po, miss.” Vince sighed.

“Di lang miss, not so fast.”

The girl grinned.

“Tawagin mo sa akin, Guada.”

Goyong paled. “Bakit Guada? Pwede bang Guava para mas madali? Besides, mukhang bagay naman. Ang sarap kasi hambalusin ikaw ng guava.”

“Goyong,” grumbled Vince.

“ ** _Guada_** ,” Guada explained, “short para sa Guadalupe.” She winked.

“Uh, hi, Guada. Ako si Vince Enriquez. Friend ko siya, si Goyong Del Pilar –“

“Vince?” She giggled. “As far as I know, ah! Ikaw yung hot na boyfriend sa cellphone ng ninakawan ko!”

“Hot na boyfriend?”

Goyong cackled.

“Wait lang, po, Miss Guada. Wala akong girlfriend.” Vince sputtered. Since when did he even snag a girlfriend? Dios mio, he was so confused about this.

“Girlfriend?”

Guada stopped laughing and she inspected Vince. “Ganda-ganda ng katawan mo, walang girlfriend ikaw?”

“… WHAT.”

She started cackling again.

“Ano pong ibig sabihin mo?” Vince blinked again. Sure, he did work out at the gym with Adela. It wasn’t like he was some hot male model or something. Kuya Etong forced him to go to the gym with Adela and Goyong. “Health reasons” – the same words Etong had told them.

“Ikaw, Vince, may abs ka!”

Goyong laughed even harder.

Vince sighed.

“Nasaan naman ang proof mo, Miss Guada?”

“Eto o!”

She pulled out a suspiciously **familiar-looking** smartphone.

The wallpaper…

Fuck.

That was of him shirtless and sweaty. It was a picture at a gym. Well, how the heck did someone take a picture of him like that? He felt a bit uncomfortable about it.

“Wow, ang hot mo nga, pare,” Vince heard Goyong murmur.

“Shut up, Goyong.”

Guada put the phone back on her pocket.

“Pero ok, magkakilala na tayo. Ako si Guada, ikaw si Vince, yung hot boyfriend ng nanakawan ko ng smartphone, at siya si Goyong.”

“Oo.”

Vince shrugged. Well, he would have to figure his way out later, would he? It would wait. Perhaps he could solve this small mystery. Who had the gall to take a picture of him like that? He was really a little unnerved by it.

“Ibalik mo yung phone na iyan, ah,” Vince grumbled.

“Kung hulaan mo sino ang may ari!” Guada laughed.

“Challenge accepted,” said Goyong.

“Goyong!”

“Ano ba? Para may kulay naman ang buhay mo, Vince.”

**

**Vince Enriquez @vicentee**

Thanks a lot [@bagyong_goyong](https://twitter.com/bagyong_goyong) =_= Salamat sa iyo, kailangan natin hanapin kung sino yung kumuha ng mga picture kong shirtless sa gym.

**Greg Del Pilar @bagyong_goyong**

Uy, ano ba, pare. Chill ka lang. Kaya iyan 8D 8D

**Anacleto Enriquez @matanglawin**

**@vicentee @bagyong_goyong** Ano naman ito, ah?

**Vince Enriquez @vicentee**

**@bagyong_goyong** **@matanglawin** Kuya, magtrabaho ka nga, wag magTwitter. 8(

**

**(EJ)**

“Hiningi ng gagong iyon ang pangalan mo.”

Jay sighed.

They were spending the break at the dorm. The dorm had been co-owned by Andres Bonifacio, a professor of Social Science, and a postgrad student, Miss Oryang. Jay had a brother, Joven, who was a sophomore student in UPD, and he happened to stay in the same dorm. He had been away yesterday all day, because he was running errands with his professor, Antonio Luna, and his friends, who were also Luna’s professors. Antonio Luna taught Philippine History.

“Alam na niya,” Jay said. She shrugged. “Well, baka naman hindi niya ako seryosohin. At tsaka, nasa akin nga ang choice.”

“Di magiging masaya si Joven tungkol diyan,” EJ pointed out. Joven was as solemn as he remembered. The two of them had gotten along.

“Well, beh, nasa iyo naman ang choice,” replied Selya. She took a sip of the Swiss Miss EJ had prepared for her. “The benefit of the doubt goes to you. Pakyu Greg talaga ang mood ko eh. Ireject mo na. Hindi siya makapagtiwalaan talaga kasama ng puso ng isang magandang dilag na tulad mo. Huwag isuko ang Bataan, hija.”

EJ took a sip of his iced latte. Kopiko 78. It was a good drink, Andoy had said.

“Eh, naayawan ko kasi siya eh,” sighed Jay. She opened her textbook to a page. “Mukhang bad news naman talaga siya eh.”

“Bad news talaga. Kaya wag ka umasa.”

“Pero may appeal siya. Yun yung mahapdi.”

“Wait lang,” EJ interrupted. The two girls looked at him. “Nag-assume ata kayong dalawa na si Greg Del Pilar yung nagtanong sa UP Secret Files eh! Nasaan ang proof niyo.”

Selya’s lip curled.

“Una, Atenista ang nakalagay sa may submission. Tapos minention niya yung jeepney at yung red hair ni Jay. Of course, Aguila. Sinabi niya sa akin mahilig siya sa eagles. Ergo, siya yun.”

“Ilang beses na bang bumiyahe sa Katipunan si Jay sa may jeepney? At tsaka, online yan, Selya.” EJ took another gulp of the cold drink. He needed the caffeine fix. Sadly. “Pwede niyang ifake identity yan.”

“Feel ko talaga siya yun,” Selya returned, squinting and suspicious.

“Worst-case: siya. Best case: finake niya identity niya. Ano ang pwedeng maalalahanin?” EJ went on. “Baka nga type niya si EJ at wala tayong magagawa tungkol doon.”

“Wag na!”

Selya took a sip of her Swiss Miss.

“Basta wag siya.”

“All the more reason na Pakyu Greg,” admitted Jay. She slammed the textbook shut. “Punay di maganda ang naririnig ko.”

“Tanungin mo si Kuya Joven. Baka may alam,” EJ added. “Besides, he can’t all be that bad.”

Selya glowered at him.

The door opened, and there were shuffles of feet.

Kuya Joven and his “squad” had finally arrived. Joven, in his glasses and white shirt, while behind him, were Paco Roman, a teacher’s assistant, Eduardo Rusca, and Jose Bernal. All of them had the same course. Blockmates, of course.

“Magandang hapon!”

Rusca pulled out an ensaymada and placed it right in front of Jay, who smiled at him. Paco greeted them all, cheerfully in his low voice and Jose said his courtesies. They proceeded to occupy the sofa.

“Ano naman ang nagyari? Para kayong mga natalo diyan?” asked Rusca.

“Nafeature sa Secret Files si Jay.” EJ laughed. “May Atenistang nagtatanong anung name niya, pa nga eh. Binigay ko na ang pangalan.”

“Bonus: kilala ko pa kung sino yun,” added Selya, half-grim.

“Sino nga iyon?” asked Jose Bernal.

“Si Greg Del Pilar.”

“Uy, kilala ko iyan!”

Everyone’s eyes dropped on Rusca.

“Nasa may AHS kami noon. Nasa arnis team at debate team siya. Nag-quit siya ng arnis tho. Medyo machicks nga.”

“O, Jay, I told you so.”

Joven smiled.

“Well, if liligawan niya si Jay, wait and see na lang.”

Laughter abounded and EJ smiled to himself.

**

**Selya @beata**

PAKYU Greg.

 **50** Likes. **45** Retweets.

**Jay @mockingjay**

**@beata** Alam na ng buong mundo, Selya.

**EJ @ej_pingkian**

**@beata** Selya :( Nandito lang naman ako.

**Andoy Bonifacio @andoy_b**

**@beata @ej_pingkian** Ayeee.

**Antonio Luna @heneralmoon**

**@beata** Siya ba yung ex mo?

 **Fely Aguinaldo** **@thegirlwhofell**

 **@beata** SHET. Nasaan mo nakita? 8L

**Greg Del Pilar @bagyong_goyong**

**@beata** Matagal na tayong break. Ang salty mo naman.

**Selya @beata**

**@bagyong_goyong** AWAYIN MO KO, GAGO KA.

**Greg Del Pilar @bagyong_goyong**

**@vicentee @adelante** UY TULUNGAN NINYO AKO ;A;

**Addie @adelante**

**@vicentee @bagyong_goyong @beata** Magdusa ka, gago. Nasa may comp lab ako =_=

**Vince @vicentee**

**@adelante @bagyong_goyong @beata** Kasama ako ni Addie ngayon, pare. 8L

**Selya @beata**

**@adelante @bagyong_goyong @vicentee** Iwanan niyo magdusa. Bagay lang sa kanya BV

* * *

**(Goyong)**

“Whacha reading?” He looked up from his perch, where he had been waiting for Vince and Addie, to meet him, in the outer perch of Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. It smelled awful, but it was easier to see them. It was in the afternoon, and it was Guada who now greeted him, with her mousy shirt and faded jeans, the UPD ID hanging from her pocket.

“Crazy Rich Asians.”

Her nose wrinkled.

“Bakit ka laging nandito, Guada?” asked Goyong.

“Ah, may hinahanap ako eh.” Guada laughed.

“Sino naman?”

“Babae.” There was a mixture of fascination and amusement in the young woman’s eyes. She seemed close to Etong’s age. It was funny how she did turn up here in Regis Center, the local hangout. Katipunan Avenue was actually pretty damn huge. Wonder why she stuck to Regis Center, anyway?

“Tell me about her, Guada.”

Guada cackled.

“Sige, sige. Bakit naman, Goyong?”

“Nasa parehong kalagayan tayo. May babae rin akong hinahanap.”

“Bro.” She snorted, and he gave her a sober nod of his own. “Bro,” affirmed he. “Well, ikwento mo na sa akin. Wag ka na mag-judge.”

“Ah, nakita ko siya naglalakad sa may footbridge. Hindi ko malayo ang mga mata ko sa kanya. Malakas ang tama, Goyong. Maganda, maputi, mahaba ang buhok. Seksi.” Her smile grew wider. “Maganda ang katawan, at kung magsalita, malakas ang boses.”

“So bi ikaw? Okay lang ako dun. Alam ko, hetero ako. Yung friend kong si Addie, mukhang asexual eh. Si Vince, halaman.” Halaman. Yup. Addie was closer to Vince than he was. The two of them were as thick as thieves, even signing up for the same course and ending up in the same block.

“Ay, sikreto yun, eh.” Guada snorted once again. “Pero talaga, ganda talaga ng katawan niya. Kinuhanan ko ng cellphone… at isa pa.” Her gaze became… more perverse.

“Ano naman? Na devirginize mo ba iyan?” Goyong laughed. Well, could he blame her? All in good fun.

“Di naman. Hinipuan ko sa pwet. Ganda nga talaga ng katawan. Sass _**and**_ ass.” Guada giggled.

“Sass?”

Goyong raised a brow.

“Wait, naalala mo yung suot niya?”

“Oo. Short na orange skirt, black na jacket. White sneakers. Mataray ang dating pa nga, eh.”

Punyeta.

Addie. The shock was something he internalized. He was still a bit surprised. Of course, Addie was wearing the same outfit. A nice body. Sass. It made sense – but the shirtless pictures of Vince? He had thought all the time the girl was asexual, even. She barely made mention of her love life, or even little of it. Even in their high school days, work had been her bread and butter.

He blinked again. Maybe, it could be Addie. Vince being the object of her lust or affection? Well, that was new. She didn’t say such things.

Goyong put the book back in his bag.

“Goyong, okey ka lang ba?”

“Ah, okay lang.” He huffed. “Pero kulit ka ng kulit, ah. Saan ka ba nakatira? Wala ka bang pasok?”

“UP Diliman ako.” Guada winked. “Pero yeah, madalas nandito ako nakatambay eh.”

“Ganun? Saan ka ba nakatira?”

Her face fell.

“Alam ko, kung walang dorm or something, pwede ka sa amin. Sa bahay ni Kuya Etong. Nakatira ako muna kasama ng kuya ni Vince, eh.”

“Ilan kayo doon?”

“Hmm, mga lilima. Kasya pa para sa seven na tao. Si Kuya Etong, si Vince, ako, si Addie. Pwede ka.”

“… saan nga lang?”

“Diyan lang sa may Loyola Heights.” He smiled at her, and took a piece of paper from his pocket, and forced it onto her hand. “Nasa papel na ito.”

“Okay.”

“Pero, paano tuition mo? Anong course mo?”

“Economics ako. Third year ako. Sa tuition, ako mismo ang nagtratrabaho.”

“I believe you. Pero, talaga, Guada, sa amin, ah.”

“Sige naman! Sino pala si Addie, girlfriend mo?”

“Hindi. Magkababata naming dalawa nina Vince si Addie. Lahat kaming tatlo na-accept sa ADMU, so why not?”

Guada smirked. “Ikaw, anung course mo?”

“Ako? Economics din.”

Guada snorted.

“May klase pa ako. Puntahan ko na lang kayo.”

“Reasonable naman si Kuya Etong, eh.”

She winked.

He waved at her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunasonas:  
> Addie - mine  
> Selya - ruscano  
> Ramon - magdiwang  
> Guada - spacedpanini  
> Margarita - Faye   
> Luisa - bukkun  
> Cat - Eli  
> Elena - Eli


End file.
